


what freedom is

by Kroolea



Series: The Cobb Vanth, Fennec Shand, and Boba Fett Friendship Fics that No One Asked For [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Book of Boba Fett (TV), The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Boba Fett & Fennec Shand & Cobb Vanth Friendship, Illiterate Cobb Vanth, Reading, Slavery, Slaves, Tatooine Culture (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroolea/pseuds/Kroolea
Summary: Cobb's heart thuds uncomfortably in his chest. His eyes scan the document. The jumbled letters make no sense, he pretends to read it, scanning it quickly."Vanth..." Fennec says slowly. "Can you read?"
Series: The Cobb Vanth, Fennec Shand, and Boba Fett Friendship Fics that No One Asked For [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104101
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	what freedom is

**Author's Note:**

> I have never read the Aftermath books and probably never will so as far as I know this is canon 
> 
> This is technically a sequel but you don't really have to read the first part

_“ **Once you learn to read** , **you will be forever free**.” - Frederick Douglass_

Cobb sighs and taps his foot against the ground. Fennec sits across from him.

"Sorry, it's the New Republic diplomat." Fennec apologizes. "He's nice and all but he talks a lot."

Cobb snorts. "Sounds about right. I ain't seen much of them, but I know on the HoloNews there's always someone chattering." He doesn't always watch the news, it rarely affects them all the way out in Mos Pelgo. He knows Leia Organa is one of leaders. Cobb respects them, they did what everyone viewed as impossible.

What he doesn't respect is wasting his precious time.

He knows this isn't Fennec's fault, she's just as annoyed as he is. It doesn't stop the annoyed tone in his voice as he says, "What does the New Republic even want?"

She shrugs. "Hell if I know. He's was pretty snobby. I'm going to send Organa a holocall complaining when they're all done." Her tone is teasing but Cobb knows that there will probably be some truth to the words.

At last, the doors open and the skinny diplomat wearing pristene robes that aren't suited for Tatooine.

"Finally!" Cobb exclaims. The man gives him a dirty look, which Cobb doesn't react to.

Fett sighs in what might be relief when he sees Cobb. "Thank the maker. It's just you."

Cobb smiles warmly, sitting across from the Mandalorian. "Good afternoon, partner."

Fett takes off his helmet, gulping in fresh air. He turns to Fennec. "That man is insufferable. Tell Organa I want a new ambassador."

She laughs. "Of course, boss." She salutes him playfully. "Here's the contract." She hands Cobb a datapad. "New Republic laws state we have to make you sign this to prove we aren't stealing your money."

Cobb takes the datapad from her and quickly signs the thing. When he looks up, both are staring at him in horror. "Huh?" Cobb looks down, he signed the contract.

"You have to read it. You know, to make sure we don't cheat you out of things." Fennec explains, slowly like she's in shock. Cobb waves a hand.

"No worries, I trust you." Cobb tries to hand Fett the datapad, only to have it pushed back to his hand.

Fett shakes his head. "Get used to reading them, we might not always be the leaders. Besides, it could have mistakes."

Cobb's heart thuds uncomfortably in his chest. His eyes scan the document. The jumbled letters make no sense, he pretends to read it, scanning it quickly.

"Vanth..." Fennec says slowly. "Can you read?" Her voice sounds pitying.

Cobb clears his throat. "Yeah." He looks down at each word individually, he isn't used to actually have to read things. Not that he can read it anyways.

"You're lying." Fett says, his tone isn't judgemental but he sounds surprised. Cobb feels his face heat up. Of course they would find out one of his biggest secrets.

Between being enslaved and working in Mos Pelgo, Cobb never learned. He knows a few words, marshal, cantina, Tatooine. He can sign his name and that's always been enough.

He sets the datapad down. "I signed it." He storms off to his speeder. Fett chases him down the halls.

"Vanth! Hang on!" Cobb doesn't turn around or look back.

Fett grabs his shoulder and forces him to turn around. "I thought you said your town has a school."

"We do." Cobb's very proud of that school. It represents a chance for the Mos Pelgo children that he was never given. He's always made sure they have new supplies and books.

"Why haven't you learned?"

Cobb tries to turn away but Fett's grip prevents him from doing so. He lets out a long, exasperated sigh.

"Can't let the people know their marshal can't read."

It's embarrassing. Every citizen of Mos Pelgo knows how to read. Not him though, their marshal buys their children books for the school but can't read a word of them himself.

Fett's eyes soften. "We could teach you."

Cobb hesitates. Everything comes with a price, he knows. "You've done so much already." He gives him a pitiful smile. "Don't worry 'bout me."

Fett narrows his eyes. "Reading is a human right. Everyone deserves a chance."

Cobb looks down at the sandy ground. "I'll be fine. You've done so much already."

"Let us do this. As friends for a friend. This has nothing to do with politics."

Cobb would like to learn. It seems interesting, he knows Jo loves it. She's always reading something.

And if it's a no strings attached thing, who is he to say no?

He nods once. "Alright."

Fett gives him a _genuine_ _smile._ "Good choice."

\---

Reading, as it turns out, is a lot harder than Jo ever mentioned. Cobb squints in frustration at the letters on the page. Fennec is sitting across from him, pointing at a word patiently.

"You know what sound 'w' makes, right?" He nods, feeling incredibly stupid. "Sound it out."

He looks over the letters again and again. "Womp rat?" He tries, she grins.

"Yes! Great job." She claps his shoulder. Cobb stares at the page in surprise. Maybe he can do this. That wasn't too hard.

\---

Nope. Cobb was done. Basic is such a dumb language, as he is quickly learning. Fennec, to her credit, is still trying to be patient despite Cobb's bad mood.

"There is no way on this dustball that this," He runs his finger over the word. "Says anything."

"You need to memorize them. They don't follow the normal language rules." Fett says unhelpfully. Cobb glares at the Mandalorian's helmet.

"I don't wanna." Cobb drawls.

"These are building blocks to everything you will read." Fett taps the word Cobb had been struggling with. "If you don't want to memorize these, you might as well give up." Fett's statement leaves no room for argument.

He has never wanted something this badly. From the moment he was a child and realized that this is what every slave owner was afraid of. When slaves could read, they were a threat because reading leads to free thinking.

Which leads to revolution.

"Do you want to learn to read?

Cobb remembers an enslaved woman being sold off-world for teaching her son to read. He remembers how that boy was caught with a book and was shot. He remembers little kids that traced letters on signs getting beat.

Gritting his teeth, Cobb nods and stares straight ahead. "Yes."

This is what freedom was, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Cobb being unable to read was a little headcanons that popped in my head a few times and I never really explored it. I really wanted to make it Din teaching Cobb but I kinda wanted to expand on this AU a little more. 
> 
> Share some Cobb headcanons with me on Instagram or Tumblr - @onceuponagalaxyfarfaraway


End file.
